<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Guide to Growing Martian Flowers by ashe132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742664">A Guide to Growing Martian Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe132/pseuds/ashe132'>ashe132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha OT4 - Freeform, Beta OT4, F/F, F/M, Jade alone on Mars, M/M, Multi, Space AU, The Martian AU no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe132/pseuds/ashe132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Facts about Mars:</p><p>The atmosphere is primarily Carbon Dioxide, which is deadly!<br/>The temperature settles around -81 degrees Fahrenheit, also very deadly!<br/>Current population: 1 Botanist. </p><p>This is the story of Jade Harley and how she survived on Mars.</p><p>-----<br/>The Martian AU where Jade is trapped on Mars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/John Egbert, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jane Crocker/Jake English/Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>W h e w, this is my first fanfic, please be gentle... </p><p>I recently saw the Martian and immediately thought that Jade Harley should have been the first one to grow potatoes on Mars. I'm going to try and make changes to the story so this isn't a straight copy (for example, all the beta and alpha kids are ship crew members so already a change). </p><p>I tried to be as scientifically accurate as I could, but smudged somethings to help the story make sense!! If there's anything glaringly off, let met know, I'd love any feedback/comments on it!! Also thank you @seers for editing and supporting, bless u.</p><p>Also, inspired by this amazing art: https://plutonianoccultation.tumblr.com/post/613881347147235328/jade-harley-but-shes-mark-wattney</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sol 540</b>
</p><p>Your name is Jade Harley, and you are very, very good at seeing the <b>GOOD </b> in the <b>WORST SITUATIONS</b> ! That being said, your natural talent has been <b>STRETCHED </b> to its finite limit with each passing day on this awful, terribly red and dusty planet. Even with your journey home reaching its <b>CONCLUSION </b> (one way or another), you are either <b>NAUSEOUS </b> from the anticipation of seeing your friends after <em> years </em> or the <b>FEAR </b>of what it will feel like to die with only your favourite constellations to bear witness.</p><p>There’s a crackle beneath you, indicating a silent countdown that only you mouth against your helmet. <em> Five...four...three… </em></p><p>The seats beside you were removed, leaving you as the sole passenger of this vessel. When asked what to call it, you made it <em>very</em> clear that this was the <b>FRIENDSHIP WAGON</b><b><em>.</em></b> NASA couldn’t stop you from messily painting it on the side of the ship, officially christening it on its maiden voyage. Which is very funny to you because you are the maiden in this voyage. The harsh Martian winds made the tarp above you rustle, and when you stare at it too long, the sickening pit in your stomach intensifies. The opaque plastic is too bright to stare at for so long, forcing you to close your eyes and causing incandescent flashes to dance against your lids. There are arrays of colours, shifting too quickly for you to grasp onto a single bright hue before Rose blooms in front of you in a flash of purple starlight.</p><p>
  <span class="rose">“It’s incredibly easy to fall into a pessimistic view when a mission critical error occurs. The first thought will always be to what will go wrong and how it’ll lead to your ultimate and painful demise.”</span>
</p><p>You take a breath and taste the filtered air with each slow puff. Each breath consisted of approximately 20% of oxygen, straddling the line of causing your cells to explode or to expand and thrive. You’re acutely aware of this, certain you can feel the veins in your bodies stretching to their limits. It won’t be long now until you either die or see your friends again.</p><p>
  <span class="rose">“That doesn’t mean you can linger on it. The first thought is permissible. The second is not. Survival is paramount, which is why your next thought is looking at a realistic solution. If Echidna loses an engine, we divert to auxiliary and believe that Dirk will find an alternative use of our fuel. If we lose contact with Mission Control, Roxy will reestablish communication while Dave will try to keep himself fiddling with the complex array of shiny buttons.”</span>
</p><p>The rattling in your ears grows louder as the shuttle around you protests. It wasn’t meant to go this fast, this far. That didn’t matter. The tremors in your body weren’t from fear, it was the brutal shake of metal jerking under the vibrations of a violent chemical reaction.</p><p>
  <span class="rose">“That’s enough of a speech from me. Would you like to add in any wise words, O’Captain, my captain?</span>
</p><p>The pressure to your chest was crushing, even through the carefully insulated suit. As the makeshift ship hurled you into the stars, you can’t help the tears that spring in the corner of your eyes. Almost. <em> Almost. </em></p><p>
  <span class="john">“jeez, rose. i didn’t know we were doing a speech or anything-um! i guess we just need to remember that you’re not going to be going through this by yourself. no matter what happens, there’s always going to be someone on this ship that can give you a hand!!” </span>
</p><p>There’s a screech as the very, very expensive tarp above you is ripped from the ship. You tilt your head back to peek into the sky, the darkness coming closer and closer until there’s a lightness in your body and everything falls into slow-mo. As your body lifts against the straps of your seat and G-Force takes over, the last thing you can see is the magical array of solar systems and stars staring down at you before it fades into nothingness and you blackout from the strain of traveling faster than any human has before.</p><p>Your name is Jade Harley, and you really, <em> really, </em>hope your friends are going to save you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Disappearance of Jade Harley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another one bites the dust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sol 13 </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <span class="jane">gutsyGumshoe[GG]: Goooood morning, Ms. Lalonde! It’s approximately 0600 AM on the Martian planes according to Hal’s infallible calculations (which he has assured me are accurate to the 300th degree, not that I understand if that poppycock means anything!). I’m reporting to provide the daily weather report, right on schedule if I might add!</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">tentacleTherapist[TT]: Good morning, Ms. Crocker. Once again, I commend Hal on proving he is still above the basic computing power of the average alarm clock. There’s no need to pass on any praise for such a difficult series of calculations, I wouldn’t want his motherboard to snap at the sheer strain of processing his overinflated ego.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">TT: Anyway, it’s necessary to point out </span></b> <b> <em><span class="rose">again </span></em> </b> <b><span class="rose">that you’re our guest on Echidna. Surely you would rather not waste your precious time on Roxy’s daily tasks. You have your own mission, after all.</span></b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">TT: And please stop bribing her with cupcakes, it’s going to surpass her allocated caloric intakes. </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="jane">GG: Hoo hoo hoo! I appreciate your concern towards the scientific endeavours of Crockercorp, but worry not, I have been keeping a careful eye on the properties of a souffle when baked in zero G environments.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="jane">GG: (That was a joke! But I HAVE been working!!)</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="jane">GG: Roxy deserves a break (plus the occasional SNACK)and I have more than enough time to send a few gobsmacking reports to the ground team. </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="jane">GG: WHICH! Brings me to the first alert for the morning; there’s an upcoming storm on the horizon that warrants a return to Echidna.  </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="jane">GG: Hal predicts that it’ll be just above 60 miles/hour which could land the MAV in a bit of a pickle. Particularly the ' </span></b> <b> <em><span class="jane">dust weaseling into the sensors’</span> </em> </b> <b><span class="jane">kind of mayhem. </span></b><br/>
<b> <span class="jane">GG: If you scurry out by 1200 SHARP, everything should be dandy!</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">TT: Duly noted, Ms. Crocker.</span> </b></p><p>Rose’s finger hovers over the keyboard, pausing above the enter key when a mug of coffee is set next to her. Steam rises in a soft cloud, dangerously hot compared to the moderate climate set in the HAB. <b><span class="john">“morning.”</span> </b> John is still half-asleep, his chin squarely resting on top of Rose’s head as he squints. The weight is uncomfortable, but Rose astutely refuses to complain and instead opts to stare at the humanoid reflection off of the monitor. John’s dark hair is pointed in every direction, a testament to how little he’s prepared for the day. There’s a visible smudge of white toothpaste (she assumes) on the corner of his mouth, but there was something far more amiss with his appearance.  Rose lifts her free hand towards his face, fingertips hover and ghost over the bridge of his nose and his brows. <b><span class="rose">“Good morning. You’ve forgotten something incredibly vital, John.”</span> </b> Rose’s words cause him to wrinkle his nose, reaching up to adjust his glasses before realizing that the plastic frame wasn’t there. <b><span class="john">“god dammit, i’m going to forget them here at this rate.”</span> </b> The pressure to her scalp lifted for a moment, before John audibly grunted behind her and she felt an additional weight settle on the back of her chair. <b><span class="jade">“this is why you should use the rubberbands! they really do help, you know, and bonus! they also look really, really cool.”</span> </b> Jade’s voice chirps just above Rose, confirming her greatest fears. There was going to be a stack of bodies precariously looming over her coffee <em> and </em>computer, threatening a disaster of biblical proportions. That being Rose’s wrath.</p><p>John can see the tension on her shoulders, the parting of her dark lips to scold them. Rather than waiting for it, his arms hooked around Jade’s legs, effectively giving her a piggyback ride to a safer spot! <b><span class="john">“uh huh. i’m pretty sure cool is up to debate, they’re kinda dorky. plus, if i put them on my glasses, i’ll look like nanna.” </span> </b> The conversation continues while he spins in a circle, Jade’s wild curls flaring behind her as she giggles and stretches out her bare toes. Her fingers overlap over John’s eyes, until his blurry vision is further obscured into pockets of light peeking through neon-coloured bands. <b> <span class="jade">“probably!! but then it suits you since youre so DORKY anyway!! and its more practical too!!” </span> </b></p><p>The conversation fades as Rose squeezes the mug in front of her. The standard, metallic gray was issued by NASA, which allowed Jade free-rein to personalize it with stickers to indicate which belonged to whom. That was why Rose’s was currently a splattering of purple (and <em> only </em> purple) squiddles, and the occasional feline paw-print. But before she was allowed to indulge in the murky, caffeinated drink, there was another matter to attend to. Of the Crocker kind.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="rose">TT: That provides us with little time to collect the remaining data and samples for onboarding.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">TT: Please ensure Jake has storage prepared and Dirk (or Hal, I suppose) recalculates our return vectors to Earth.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">TT: And Jane, we’ll discuss protocol when we return onboard. </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="rose">TT: Mars Lander Habitat is signing out on 0610. </span> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="john">“anything urgent? or are we in the all clear to have an actual breakfast? because i kinda already warmed up everything.”</span> </b> John was hovering again, their positions swapped as Jade was now giving <em> him </em> a piggyback. Their heads were stacked together, forming a totem-pole of raven-haired heads that were eerily alike. Sun-kissed cheeks spread into wide smiles, buck-teeth pushing against their bottom lips, the dark hair paired with equally dark-rimmed glasses. Twisting in her chair, Rose tilted her head back before slowly nodding. <b><span class="rose">“You have my permission, Commander. But eat </span></b> <b><span class="rose"> <em>fast</em></span> </b> <b><span class="rose">, we’ll be reuniting with the orbital team by noon.” </span></b> The chair groaned as Rose stood up, pressing her fingers to Jade’s shoulders before steering her promptly towards the small table and set of chairs that comprised their dining area. <b><span class="jade">”already?? we only just got here..” </span></b>The broad smile on Jade’s face flickered to a frown, easing John back to his feet as everyone began to claim a chair for themselves.</p><p>The final member of their exploration party was already seated, adjusting his mirrored shades with one hand as the other began to crudely claim large portions of breakfast for himself.</p><p><b><span class="dave">“chill harley we’ll be back pronto. faster than you can say </span></b> <b> <span class="dave"><em>damn i really miss stickin my probe into alien dust and shitty red rocks.”</em></span> </b>           </p><p> ~~~~~~~</p><p><b> <span class="dave">HAL: Sickest AI in Space to Ro-La. A thorough analysis of the on-board cameras and daily snoozing schedule indicate that you should have close proximity to an operable chat window at this time. </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: that totes doesnt sound like ur stalkin me at all</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: watchin my evry step???????? come ON dude we tlkd abut dis</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: cant say sht lke that it makes ppl thnk ur gonna go cray AI</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: like ZOOOOOOM alrt hal just launchd us all into sun srry NASA u shuld have checked the warnin signs</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: Please, Roxy. We both know that any path I would set us on would be to Neptune. The coolest planet would have the most ironic weight, a proper send-off to the forebearer of my existence. And I’ve calculated your upcoming question, and the answer is a resounding yes. I’ve seen the movie and read several critical analyses of the novel. Dirk tried to prevent it, but we both knew I was going to find a way.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: You can safely continue your mid-day nap knowing that I found the idea of murder crude and pretty uncool. Who’s going to bother me with worthless tasks that are below my functioning capabilities if you’re gone? Lil Hal JR? Son’s only in his infancy, I can’t expect such high-level bullshit from a little baby.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: awwww i knw u cared &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: dw hal </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: ill ALWAYS be hre to ask 4 the rite temp 4 gud expresso</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: and ur ALWAYS gonna give it 2 me </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: cause thats what bfs do</span> </b><br/>
<b><span class="roxy">TG: srry BFFS* *big ol wonky face* </span>;</b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: oopsie wat a silly lil slip that was </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: my stinkn fingrs must have crampd</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: Woah, Ro-La. You can’t just accidentally leave such obvious insinuations on the table like that. It’s the most blatant display of affection you’ve shown me yet, and I’ve been keeping tracking. Excuse me while I screenshot that hot little number into my databanks to perfectly preserve it.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: I’ll have to put it up with it’s own caption now for the memory banks. Something about the inability for humans to keep their fantasies to themselves. This fine circuitry is irresistable, I realize, but you have to contain the urge on these public chatlines. What happens when NASA pulls up the logs and sees their communication expert flirting with the efficient and incredibly handsome AI?</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: *knts fingers 2gether wit waggln brows*</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: all a part of my MASTER pln </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: i new u couldnt resist the bait </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: and PSSSH nasa will c that our luv is pure and shit </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: itll b sooooooooo romantic BET that the comms crew is gunna cry</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: boo hoo poor sweet and super smokin roxy doomed to want sumthin she cant get</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: OR we can add to the report that hal obvs needs a rockn bod 4 this gal lets fudge this up a lil and get on it</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: im 99.9999999969% sure thats how itll go dwn </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: Nice.</span> </b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">HAL: I’ve ran the numbers myself for this particular scenario, took into the popularity of</span> </b><b><span class="dave"><em>Terminator</em></span> </b><b><span class="dave">and </span></b><b><span class="dave"><em>Her, </em></span></b><b><span class="dave">added in human/robot</span></b> <b><span class="dave">themed romantic comedies for the year when we return, and I have to say.</span></b><br/>
<span class="dave">HAL: The odds are looking good. I’ll have to obviously account for any updates in the billings within a 2-3 year time gap, but hey. Maybe humans have evolved beyond your baseless fears of a robotic rebellion by then. </span><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: Which would make it pretty fucking easy for my eventual takeover.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: And as much as I want to dive into that plotline, we’re going to go over the allocated time I put aside for flirtlarping.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: I have to properly update you on the change in the weather reports.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: WOAH hold up ther bucko</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: u KNOW thats pronto urgecy jfc </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: can i tell rosey the crw gets to chill longr</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: cause u KNOW shes gunna axe me if i didnt tell her</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: I was very careful to account for how many additional minutes are required to factor in this new information. The human brain takes a second, especially when it’s eased into information that would ruin their mood.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: Had to warm up your circuitary before getting into the meat of things.</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: See what I did there?</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: But you’re right, she’s definitely going to be upset if you delay with this Steaming Hot Off the Presses take. </span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="dave">HAL: You're going to have to give them a call, Roxy.</span> </b></p><p> ~~~~~~~</p><p><b><span class="john">“hey dave?”</span> </b> There’s a crackle as the radio springs to life. John can’t see his best friend-a plume of red dust had settled between the MAV and the HAB-but he could practically see Dave’s helmet perking up in his direction. It was a best friend thing. <b><span class="john">“i know mission control already kinda confirmed that there </span></b> <b> <span class="john"><em>aren’t </em></span> </b> <b><span class="john">aliens around here, BUT what if the big storm is just their way to kick us out and poke around the HAB...i mean its possible, right?”</span> </b>John reached up, the thick fingers of his suit bumping against the glass of his helmet before silently cursing. NASA was great, they made these amazing space suits that let them breathe and walk on another planet! But there was one problem that they couldn't solve; How to stop glasses from uncomfortably slipping down the ridge of his nose. Tilting his head back, John awkwardly shook his head back and forth on the spot, certain Rose was staring at him like he was an idiot.</p><p><b><span class="dave">“shit dude you know im jamming for hot conspiracy theories and maybe nasa was lying to us all along who knows what they have hidden in area 51 besides the ufos and alien corpses,” </span></b> There was a sharp inhale that usually came with Dave’s rambling monologues. It was a mistake for John to open up this can of worms, but shoveling rock and dust into a sack was as exciting as it sounded like. Jade made it pretty clear exactly WHERE she would be putting his shovel if he didn’t get it done, which meant this was the best way to pass the time. <b><span class="dave">“but lets be real aliens controlling weather is sketchy as fuck theres no basis no good proof it just sounds like youre pullin it out of your ass”</span></b></p><p>
  <b> <span class="dave">“dunno how government agencies feel about their best and brightest lookin for martian weather machines howd they even let you in with that hot theory dr egbert”</span> </b>
</p><p><b><span class="john">“i think i got a little help from a great recommendation from a rad dude. dare i say the COOLEST best friend!! and because i can think on my feet i guess, i’m just testing out my mental muscles right now.”</span> </b>John huffed out the last part, his broad shoulders tensing as he heaved the final bag of crumbling rocks over one shoulder. The light from above caught the reflection of his visor, mirroring back the rising cloud of dust in the horizon. Huh. That wasn’t there a second ago, was it?</p><p>
  <b> <span class="rose">“As adorable as it is to hear you two gush over each other on a public communication channel, need I remind you that we’re both still listening and present?”  </span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="jade">“hehe i dont know rose i think its kinda cute?? its a real moment for them and i didnt want to break it up now!!” </span> </b>
</p><p>Rolling his eyes, John swiveled around to accusingly waggle his oversized bag threateningly at Jade even while she astutely ignored it. All she offered was a lazy handwave in his direction, continuing to hover over and scan over the expensive equipment they had set up. </p><p><b><span class="roxy">“....</span></b> <b> <span class="roxy"><em>o</em></span> </b> <span class="roxy"><b>..”</b></span>Pausing from his pretty vague and hamfisted threat, John tapped at the side of his helmet in confusion. Huh?</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="dave">"yeah i know you two are eating this shit up im guessin your porn stashes died out two months ago and now youre just kicking for the toptier bromance action we have playin out”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span class="roxy">“....<em>oh</em>..” </span>It’s like an echo of static in John’s ears, forcing him to tilt his head and shake it like he’s a confused dog.
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="rose">“You’ve caught me red-handed, Strider, <em>truly-”</em></span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p><span class="john">“hey, um, one second guys! hate to interrupt your flirting but is it just me or are those clouds coming at us a little fast?” </span>The angle has him staring at the tidal wave of dust that was sweeping through the valley, swallowing thickly as a cold rush fills the pit of his stomach.</p><p><b></b> <b><span class="roxy"> "...<em>JOHN FUCKIN EGBERT THIS IS RO-LA! I REPEAT, DO YOU GET ME SON? YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE PRONTO!!"</em> </span></b> </p><p> ~~~~~~</p><p>Hal’s computing cost approximately four to five million, from what Rose had seen on the budget allocation. And despite Dirk’s frequent and confident promises that he was the most sophisticated piece of machinery on the ship (which made Jade cutely scrunch her nose and roll her eyes constantly), he had miscalculated a <em> weather report.  </em></p><p><b> <span class="roxy">TG: im srry john :((( hal wants me 2 tell u he has a margn of error of um</span> </b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: its smll w/e </span> </b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: Roxy, please inform Hal that Dirk will be assisting his future calculations by triple checking them. </span></b> <b><span class="rose"> <em>By hand.</em></span> </b><b><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: We’ll have to leave behind everything nonessential, which includes the expensive equipment gifted to us by Crockercorp. Relay to Hal that I’ll be including every detail of that in my report.</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="john">EB: okay okay! i know this sucks rose but lets just focus on what we have to do. how much time do we have before it reaches us?</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="roxy">TG: ummm dirky is sayin 20 min max rn</span></b><br/>
<b> <span class="roxy">TG: and that hes makin another AI to doublecheck hals work</span> </b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: Oh yes, that’s the optimum solution. Another robotic interface with a lovable personality to check on the </span></b> <b> <span class="rose"><em>original </em> </span></b> <b><span class="rose">robotic interface that failed to take into consideration solar flares. Brilliant decision making, Strider. </span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: sup</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: Not you.</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="roxy">TG: lolx10</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: i know i just wanted to see what everyones yellin about</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: sometimes you see your entrance gotta take it</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: also the mav is hella borin to chill in</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: couldnt i come in and do this in person instead of being tom hanks on my own solo island</span></b><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: naaaah i gotta stay in and keep the engine warm so no ones prime tush gets cold<span><br/>
<b><span class="john">EB: which we appreciate! but lets try not to get sidetracked since we have </span></b> <b><span class="john"> <em>maybe </em></span> </b> <b><span class="john">20 min left right now. jade told me that she’s moved most of the samples already, so it can’t be that much left, right?</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: yep!!</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: Is this what we’re doing now? Everyone is going to use our prioritized channel to communicate? </span></b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: You’re two feet away, Jade. I can see you typing.</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: everyone else got to use the chat...:/ even dave!!</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: i was feeling lonely being the only one left out!!</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="roxy">TG: hey jade hows it hangin girl</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: hi roxy!! oh you know same old same old gotta keep everything on track!!</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: wait until you see the results i got!!</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="john">EB: and the million martian rocks you made me shovel!!</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="john">EB: dammit, now you’re getting me distracted. lets just follow procedure on this, right rose?</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: Yes, we’ll go into full scrubbing. Have Jake prepare the entry port early, Roxy. And Jade, you’ll have to leave the squiddles behind. We’ll calculate if we have enough fuel for a potential return once we’re in Echidna.</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: i know!! i wasnt going to take them jeez rose have some faith!! :P </span></b><br/>
<b><span class="jade">GG: i was just saying goodbye to skippy :( </span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: jade if you say bye to all of them were literally never going to leave this fuckin planet </span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: speaking of which we goin or what</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: literally leaving me lookin like the lamest dude on mars just sittin here</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: jammin to nothin so mans gotta beatbox cause nasa cant afford an aux port</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: waitin on his friends to get their shit together</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="dave">TG: man my life is hard no one gets it</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="rose">TT: Roxy, mute him.</span></b><br/>
<b><span class="john">EB: alright, alright! lets go before dave wastes his sick beats because no one's there to hear them.</span></b></span></span></p><p>Rose lifted her head from her console to give John a withering look in annoyance. <b><span class="rose">“Don’t indulge him.”</span></b> There was a signature sheepish look on his face accompanied by a standard, Egbertian shrug. It was a lopsided tilt of the shoulder, the kind that was painfully endearing and allowed any remnants of irritation to be brushed away. Besides, there were other matters at hand.</p><p>Twenty minutes.</p><p>The weight of the time constraint hung in the air, and for a moment, no one moved. Jade was sitting cross-legged on her cot, balancing her laptop precariously on her knees as her hands shifted between the mass of squiddles entangled on her bed and the keyboard. It was an obvious sign of indecision, an attempt to organize the priorities in her mind as everything came rushing in. </p><p>Rose was caught in a similar position. Sitting by the main console, dark violet eyes flitted between the computer screen in front of her and the mass of vials sitting by the table. Protocol was to be followed, but twenty minutes wouldn’t give them enough time to do <em> everything. </em></p><p><span class="john">“so!” </span> John’s hands clapped together, loud enough to reverberate through the silence and break through their stupor. <span class="john">“let’s get going, then!” </span></p><p>His words pushed a flurry of activity. Jade shoved her laptop back onto the cot, stumbling to her feet and towards Rose. There was a loud murmur of words between the pair, Jade pointing to the screen insistently while Rose objected over its necessity. John didn’t have time to provide his input, not that he especially wanted to. There would already be a battle brewing between them over what Jade <em> really </em> wanted to bring over, and what Rose deemed as necessary. The best thing John could do was keep the suits ready and prepared for their departure, while shouting out the time to keep them on track. </p><p>
  <b><span class="john">“ten minutes, and we have to suit up!”</span></b>
</p><p> ~~~~~~~</p><p><span class="dave">“yeah john. ill chill in the MAV, no big deal just let your best bud shrivel up and die here. you know how long it takes to prep the mav? five minutes. nah, listen to rose though, why you gotta trust me anyway? what do i know other than actually</span> <em><span class="dave">flying</span></em><span class="dave">the damn thing. whos been driving this baby since the day it was just an idea pushed into a shitty vr simulator? me that’s who. im basically its papa, the big daddy of mav-”</span></p><p>Dave’s murmuring halted as he saw the light of the HAB entrance flicker. All windows on the MAV were pointed skyward, which was hard to tell considering the fuckton of red dust that was coating the windows. Instead, Dave opted for the side-cameras, letting it scan the area with an absurd amount of sensors that he was <em> never </em>going to need. Guess they came in handy now though, so point one to Nasa. Science is winning again, damn.</p><p>The radio in his helmet flared up, squeaking for a moment before John’s voice came through with a crackle.</p><p>
  <b><span class="john">“dave? what’s it like out there?”</span></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="dave">“shit dude, thats a hard one. somewhere between <em>welcome to sandville, enjoy your stay </em> and <em>eyes? who needs those anyway</em>. kick it into gear and get your asses in here, we got places to be and fuel to burn.”</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="john">“that’s the plan. just keep the MAV upright, we’ll be there soon!” </span></b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p><span class="jade">“see you in three, dave!”</span> There was a hum of static as the channel fumbled into silence. Dave pushed his shades up, squinting through the darkness. There were a trio of lit helmets poking through, slowly beginning to progress forwards. It was kinda funny to watch them bob along, the heat sensors showing their vaguely humanoid bodies coming through. </p><p>Until one suddenly and abruptly slipped away.</p><p> ~~~~~~~</p><p>
<span class="john">“this is Sol 14, john egbert and captain of echidna recording on the first day since...it happened.” </span>
</p><p>John fidgeted in front of the camera, the blinking red dot staring at him accusingly. He hunched forward, hands clenched together into tight fists while he stared at the floor. It was like when his dad caught John trashing one of his father’s many cakes as a kid, forced to sit down and stew in the STERN FATHERLY DISAPPROVAL that radiated from the older man.</p><p><span class="john">“there isn’t much to update on mission-side, i mean...<em>rose</em> probably did that already.” </span> There was a twist in his face when he said her name, not <em> quite </em> anger but a tense mix of emotions. <span class="john">“the crew is just. we’re processing it, i guess? roxy and jake have been crying a lot. jane is kinda shocked? guess we all are. dirk hasn’t been out of his room for a while, don’t know what’s going through his head. dave is quieter, it’s kinda freaky. rose...is trying to be normal, i think.” </span>John takes a breath, he could feel the tears pushing at the back of his eyes until he hurriedly blinks them back. </p><p>
<span class="john">“we just really. really miss her.”</span>
</p><p> ~~~~~~~</p><p><span class="jade">“holy SHIT!” </span> Jade yelped as they stepped out of the quiet safety of the HAB into the swirling storm of dust and sharp winds. It was overwhelming, a tempest that threatened to topple everyone over with the wrong step. John was leading them along in the front, audibly grunting through their comms as he took a step forward. And then another. Rose had a hand over her helmet to try and swat the floating debris, the other holding onto a single steel briefcase as she followed along. Jade was on her heels, gritting her teeth while the elements pushed them back. “ <span class="john">hold on, guys! almost there, we’ve only got a few more yards and we’ll be safe.” </span></p><p><span class="rose">“When we return, we will be having a lovely chat with Dirk regarding the tests he runs on Hal.” </span>Rose murmured as she stumbled forward, biting back a curse as small chunks of martian rock pelted their suits. It was thick enough to prevent bruising from happening, but still threatened to rock them over with every step. </p><p><span class="jade">“aw, it’s okay rose, he was-um. wait, is tha-” </span> Rose turned her head as a sharp yelp left Jade, a resounding scream in her earpiece. It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment, Jade was struggling behind her. The next? Rose heard a whistle of steel slice next to her, before watching Jade take a metal rod through the stomach and forced into the darkness. <span class="rose">“...Jade? <em>Jade!</em>” </span> Despite the countless hours of training, prepared for a mission critical failure of any kind, Rose found herself staring into the swirling winds in confusion. It wasn’t until John rushed past her that she registered what had happened, watching him whip his head back-and-forth frantically to try and see where Jade had disappeared. <span class="john">“jade, come in! where’d she go, shit. shit! rose, you saw it, right? which way, i’ll start looking.” </span> Rose lifted her hand southwards, still blinking back the image of Jade’s spacesuit flung into the abyss of rock and dust. She watched as John flickered on his external lights, a thin white beam guiding him as he reached his hands forwards blindly through the darkness. <span class="john">“she might be injured, go slowly! jade, come on, we’re going to get you. don’t worry!” </span></p><p><span class="rose">“...Dave. How long can you keep the MAV upright?” </span>Rose glanced back at their vessel, watching it sway gently as she began to edge her way further and further from it.</p><p>
  <span class="dave">“you got, uh. two minutes before it passes 45 degrees and then were not taking off ever. what happened to jade? whats going on, rose? i cant see shit, fuck, ill come down and get her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="rose">“<em>No. </em> Stay there. See what you can find with the external sensors. Dave, we’ll need to leave as soon as we return. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dave">“yeah, as soon as youre back here with jade, I know-”</span>
</p><p><span class="rose">“Strider, listen to me. The moment we’re inside, you takeoff. Are we <em>clear?”</em></span> She despised how little her voice shook when she said it, her eyes glued on John’s back.</p><p><span class="john">“rose, cut it out! were going to find her, stop scaring him. jade! if you can’t talk, just lift your hand up! what’s her vitals reading at?” </span>As if sensing Rose’s watching gaze, he lifted his head back to stare back at her. There was a lingering moment of quiet, only filled with Dave’s mumbled curses.</p><p>
  <span class="dave">“shit. fuck. fuck. fuck, this is fucked up. this cant be happenin’, if you guys are fuckin’ with me right now-<em>fuck</em>, jade, come<em>on.</em>” </span>
</p><p>Rose could feel her heart-thrumming in her ears, each beat another rush of adrenaline in her veins. The waver in Dave’s voice made it all too clear, the sinking desperation prompting her to hurry to John and grasp his arm as Dave said it, <span class="dave">“sensor must be busted, its sayin’ her vitals are...gone. listen, i bet if i use the extra power to the flood lights, well get a better view.” </span></p><p><span class="john">“rose, let’s try it. we can’t leave her behind-” </span> Rose couldn’t see his expression through the glass of their helmets, but she could envision it. The furrow of his thick brows, his eyes widening as she squeezed down on his shoulder with one hand and looped it through his arm. <span class="rose">“We had two minutes. Tried our best. Any longer, and we will <em>all </em>be stranded here. Do you think that’s what Jade wants?” </span> It’s a mixture of coaxing him with guilt and obligation, her stomach twisting in nausea as she took a step forward while John dug his heels into the dirt. <span class="john">“jade could be hurt, she would want our <em>help</em>! you guys can go ahead then, and i’ll stay back and find her-”</span></p><p><span class="john">“<em>John. </em> We can’t afford to lose you too.” </span>Rose was certain he was going to pull away, force her to drag him closer and closer to their ship. Which she did, his resistance still present but there was enough give in the air to allow her to tug him in rough, harsh movements. </p><p>
  <span class="dave">“were seriously doin’ this? fuck. Holy fuck. jesus shittin’ christ. we got thirty seconds before we hit 45-<em>fuck</em>, gotta make a decision now dude.” </span>
</p><p><span class="john">it’s jade! <em>guys-</em>” </span> Rose hadn’t realized the briefcase was still in her hand, pressing it against John’s back to shove him forcefully towards the ladder. The fight deflated from him, shifting into shock as he limply climbed the ladder. <span class="rose">“Ship. <em>Now. </em>There isn’t anymore time. Strider, <em>go.</em>” </span> Rose pulled herself up into the cockpit a moment later as the entry port closed behind her. <span class="dave">“sorry lalonde, not your command. johns gotta give the word before this bad boy can fly. its up to you dude.” </span> Dave had turned in his chair, facing the pair while his hands nervously tapped on his thighs. It was a fidgeting habit, his stare blocked by the mirrored shades but she was certain he was looking between the two. John, crouched in his seat and looking frustrated beyond belief, raring to hurl himself towards the exit. Rose, standing in front of the port with a stiff upperlip and clearly preparing to explain to them both why they had to <em> go. </em></p><p><span class="john">“...go.” </span>There was the lifeless of defeat in his voice, slumping back while Dave gave a stiff nod. She slowly took a seat next to John, reaching to take his hand before he abruptly pulled away. Rose did her best not to look hurt. </p><p><span class="dave">“guess were doin’ this. buckle up.” </span>The usual chatter deflated from them, the room silent save for the rattling of the craft as it powered upwards. Dave crouched over the panel, operating entirely off of training as the MAV began it’s ascent. </p><p>Rose wanted to tilt her head back and stare at the clouded window, watch them arise from the dust to the bright, shining stars above. Instead, she stared at the flickering, red sign that indicated Jade Harley’s suit was breached and that her heart had stopped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHEW, that took a while to get going!! This is likely going to be the last time I get to have the beta kids together for a while :( going to be a bit more solo from here on out for jade vs the other kids. But i'll try and get some more scenes in for flashbacks!! </p><p>as always, criticism, thoughts, anything is appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>